


Meant to Be

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dark, F/M, Knifeplay, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Original Character Death(s), Possession, Rope Bondage, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Jessica, Serial Killers, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9023296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Castiel has a date tonight with a very special woman named Jessica Moore, and he plans to introduce her to another part of his life just after he finishes killing the last woman he dated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> I’ve been stuck creatively for a while, and as I was complaining to samanddeaninpanties aka outoftheashes, we decided to exchange prompts. She mentioned Cas and Jess and fear kink and Jess-lives AU, and I know she loves serial killer AUs too, so this is what my brain spit out. Maybe this will push me through the stuck-ness. Hope you like it, Tori :)

_Please don't kill her. Please._

Castiel pushes, and something inside his head winces, cries out in pain, but it doesn't stop. It never stops. The girl whimpers, and Cas watches a tear run down her cheek. It's pretty, and he wants to chase it with his tongue, so he does.

_Just let her go. She won't tell anybody about you. She's too scared. Just let her go. Please._

The girl gasps, body going stiff as Cas pushes the knife deeper into her chest. It's slow. Inch by inch. She can't fight. Can't scream. She's making adorable little noises that make Cas' cock hard, throbbing in his jeans.

_Why? She didn't do anything to you!? Why did you have to hurt her? Why did you have to kill her?_

The girl isn't dead yet, but it's obvious she hasn't got long. There's a gurgling sound coming from her throat, but he can barely hear it because of the gag. Her own dirty socks and panties shoved down her throat. She would've died soon anyway from the lack of oxygen if Cas hadn't killed her with the knife.

_Don't. Please. I... I can't watch. Please don't make me watch. Please!_

"Let me enjoy this," Cas says, shoving harder against the pressure in his head even though that exquisite taste of fear is making everything even better.

The girl's eyes are slowly taking on a lifeless appearance. That haze Cas loves to watch. He holds her up and looks in her eyes as her body shivers, the last of her fight draining out as he gently cradles her.

_Just let me sleep. Please. I don't want to see this. C-Castiel, please._

"I want you to see it all with me," Cas says, and he can feel something in his head shiver.

Her body starts cooling in his arms, and the interest he had in her is gone, so he drops her, head hitting the pavement with a thunk. He takes his knife with him, wiping it off on his jeans. Nobody sees him leave. Nobody heard her scream. Nobody found her until she'd been dead for a couple days.

*

He's sitting in a restaurant, eating a sandwich when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He smiles, pulls it out, and reads the text from her. He likes her. A lot.

_Please, Cas. Don't. She's... Not her. Don't hurt her._

He texts her back, confirming their dinner date. He's already been out with her three times. That's enough for Cas, and Jimmy knows it. That's why he's begging.

_Please! I really like her. You like her! Don't kill this one. Please!_

Cas pays for his food and leaves a tip for the struggling college student that served him his food. He knows what it's like to struggle, and even though it's not his fault the kid's mommy and daddy died, the kid really was a good waiter. He deserved a good tip.

*

"You look beautiful," Cas says when she opens the door to her apartment.

Jess smiles, ducking her head a little, a blush gracing her cheeks. "Thanks, Cas. You didn't say where we were going, so I took a guess and wore a dress. Nothing special, but it should be good for wherever you decide to take me."

Cas smiles. "It's perfect," he says, taking her by the hand.

She doesn't care that his shitty car has rust spots and the windshield has a small crack in it. She doesn't care that the ugly brown paint job is fading from the sun. She doesn't care that the seatbelts sometimes catch.

_Cas, she's perfect. Just go out with her and... Just don't hurt... Please, Cas. She's so nice. Sh-She's... Just a date. One more date._

The motel he takes her to is even worse than his car. He expects her to get upset, but she just grins at him.

"What have you got planned for me?" she asks as if he hasn't just brought her to one of the sleaziest motels she's never set foot in.

He imagines she's never even driven by one of these places. She probably doesn't even think they exist outside of the movies. Maybe she thinks it's a joke. Either way, the pressure in his head is stronger than ever.

"Dinner in tonight," Cas says, like it's a game. Of course, it is a game. Not one she'll survive, but it's still a game.

"Are you cooking for me?" she asks, winking before she gets out of the car. She's in pumps, which is a good thing because the dirt parking lot would've tumbled even a woman well-versed in high heels.

"Everything's ready," Cas says, taking her by the hand and leading her to the room farthest from the office. Most of the rooms are empty. It's off-season, cold and rainy. He wonders why she isn't shivering from the temperature. He's wearing a coat and she didn't ask for it, and that's a plus in the column of reasons why Jimmy says she's awesome and really shouldn't be killed.

Cas unlocks the door and walks in first. She's not like other girls and doesn't appreciate it when men hold the door for her. He turns around to ask her if she'd like a glass of wine when suddenly pain explodes in his head and he's falling to the floor.

*

When he wakes up, Jimmy's screaming. Cas can't even understand what he's saying because the guy is hysterical. Cas' head is pounding from the blow, and the pressure from Jimmy's freakout isn't helping.

Cas opens his eyes, grinning when he sees her standing by the bed. She's naked. Beautiful. Blonde curls cascading down her shoulders and over her breasts. He didn't know she had a tiny tattoo over her left hip, and he wishes he would've seen it before he'd been tied to the bed. He would've liked to have licked it and nibbled over her skin. It thrills him more that the tattoo is a tiny black widow spider. He hopes it was something she felt represented herself.

_Cas, you've gotta fucking do something! Get up! Scream! Do something! Don't just... Do something, you fucking idiot!_

He's naked. He glances at his left wrist and lets out a chuckle. He's impressed. The ropes she's used are strong, as are the knots. He's not going to be getting out of it. His ankles and wrists are tied, he's spread eagle, and something is wrapped around his balls. He can't see it, but it's pinching.

"I really like it," Jess says, holding up his knife. She pricks her left index finger with the tip of the knife, then sucks on her bloodied finger. "Yeah, I really like it. I think I'm going to keep it, if that's all right with you."

It's a statement and not a question. It makes something deep in his gut tingle, makes his cock twitch.

_She's gonna fucking kill us! Cas, you... Get the fuck up! You know how to get out of this! Do it! What are you waiting for?! She's gonna fucking kill us!_

"I watched you," Jess says, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips, her hair brushing over his chest for a brief moment. "Saw you kill that last girl. Saw you kill a guy last week too."

"I take it you didn't want to be next on my list," Cas says, one eyebrow quirking up.

Jess chuckles as she runs the tip of the knife over his left cheek, nicking his left upper lip on her way toward his jaw. "It was a hard choice. I almost let you do it, but then at the last minute I decided I wanted to be on top this time."

_She's fucking crazy! She's... Cas, talk to her. Do something!_

"The little voice inside my head thinks you're crazy," Cas says, smirking. Jimmy's terror is making it even better.

Jess pauses for a moment, then continues running the tip of the knife over his neck, down his chest. "Do you agree with the little voice?"

"Jimmy? No," Cas says, shaking his head. "I think you're perfect. I think we're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

Jess taps the flat of his knife against his stomach. "I think you're right," she says before carving a long line of crimson and following it with her tongue.

_No! Please! Oh, god, it hurts so fucking bad! Cas, do something! Oh, oh, Cas, please! Please!_

Cas almost comes, and by the time she pulls the knife away, he's panting, his cock hard and leaking, straining up against the crack of her ass. She slides back, reaching beneath her and grabbing his length before settling down on it, groaning as he fills her.

_I don't wanna die! Cas, I don't wanna die!_

"I bet the people a few doors down would hear you if you screamed," Jess says, slowly riding him, her breasts shifting.

He wants to suck on them. He wants to hold her, fuck up into her. He wants to make her bleed and make her come so hard she passes out. He wants to keep her. For the first time he wants to take someone home. She's perfect and beautiful and he can see the darkness in her that she'd hidden from him before. It's even more beautiful than her full lips, her long blonde hair, and her perky ass.

"I don't want them to stop you," Cas says, shrugging as much as he can.

"So you want to die?" she asks, squeezing around him.

Cas gasps, pulling against the restraints, not because he wants to get free, but because he wants her. All of her. Needs it. If he could just hold her, she'd be his.

_No! I don't wanna die. Cas, tell her we don't wanna die! Don't let her do this!_

"I want _you_ ," Cas says.

She smiles as if it's exactly what she wanted to hear, and something inside Cas flares at it, wants her even more because of it.

Jimmy's crying. He's not pushing anymore, and even though he's so scared that Cas can taste the coppery tang on his tongue, the shivering in his brain is subsiding as Jimmy goes into shock.

He's never been the picture of mental health anyway. At least not since Cas took over. But this is different. All the people Cas killed damaged an already fragile mind, and facing death at the hands of a killer when he's done nothing but watch it happen over and over again is too much. Jimmy shuts down, screaming and crying and burrowing as deep inside what was once his and only his brain until he's nothing but a small tingle at the back of Cas' head.

Cas doesn't know if she's going to kill him, but he doesn't care. She's riding him, her breasts bouncing and his own knife slicing his arms, shoulders, chest, and stomach. He doesn't know how many times he comes, but by the time she's finished with him, they're both panting, the bed is a mess, and the little voice inside his head is gone.

The body is his now.


End file.
